


Sapphire blue

by Pineschlong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sapnotfound - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineschlong/pseuds/Pineschlong
Summary: You can follow me on twitter@pineschlongIt was based of something me and a friend spoke about on twitter.Also the theme was inspired from a song called “sapphire blue” by My’Key Iso
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Sapphire blue

Sapnap and Dream live in the same house together for few months. And recently George joined them, since he’s Dream boyfriend.

Sometimes Sapnap and George throw joking insults toward the other not in hate but just like how friends do.

Sapnap would chill at home while the two love bird go on dates every single day. It’s been a while since Sapnap spent anytime with one of the two specially his best friend.

It’s January so Dream had to take another trip to somewhere for few days and come back like usual.

Usually Sapnap is alone at home at this time when Dream leaves, but this time George was with him. So it was nice to have a company for once and not be alone, like every time.

Dream said his goodbyes to the two and left.

It was always when the two together it will be two quite until one of the two through throw an insult.

Sapnap broke the silence and spoke first “So... what made you decide to stay here and not go with him?” He asked mostly out of curiosity, since usually Dream doesn’t take anyone with him in those trips.

“Oh that... well just like you said he goes alone in them so didn’t want to break the chain. And who knows having a break from him might be a good idea” replied George in an uncared tone.

“Yeah we do need breaks sometimes from close people to us.” 

“Yeah”

As the awkward silence creeped in.

“How about kill this silence we have here and get to know each other, what do you say?” Said silence to break this awkward silence that was filling the house.

“Yeah let’s play” smiled George in response “This silence is a bit awkward having it here when usually this house is loud” giggled sapnap.

“Says so the asshole one” laughed George.

The played together for the rest of the night, sapnap burning George stuff, while George go off to try to kill him in the game. They were having so much fun.

It started raining which was weird for them but didn’t care much, it only set the mood to make warm coco.

“George how much sugar and whip cream do you want?” Shouted Sapnap from the mini kitchen.

“Little bit of sugar and cream” answered George from the living room, who was searching for a movie for the both of them to watch and pass time with.

Sapnap came back with the coco and decided to ask if they can watch ‘A Nightmare On Elm street’.

“No Sapnap, I don’t like horror movie” complained George.

“You scaaaared~” teased Sapnap.

“Yeah what about it” as he crossed his arms and kept looking at the list of movies.

“Oh...”

They kept searching for movies until the eventually found one, watched it.

The movie was half way and George fell asleep, after the movie was done Sapnap noticed George was asleep. He got up and brought a blanket to cover him up to be warm.

He got the empty coco cups and washed them in the sink with the other dishes.

Sapnap went ahead to sleep in his own bed.

While George who was in his deepest sleep, head dreaming of a weird calm dream.

He knottiest he was fading in a form shades of clear crystal blue almost like sapphire shades. And when he formed again with a blue collar on, as he started to walk in a field of blue flowers like scorpion grass. 

The path seemed so illusive but melodies can be heard since they were so misconstructed.

He found a pound at the end of that path, he looked at himself in quite amazement but flattered.

“Beautiful like sapphire blue..” he was just amazed looking at himself on the pound reflection.

He started to smell a smell of Juniper and citrus. He started to follow the smell, the smell was so easing to him. It kinda reminded him the smell of the Bombay liquor.

All the sapphire he was surrounded by filled his sight, as far as it can be he can sapphire around him even between the scorpion grass.

To be even made of the same subject felt oddly weird. Gems, flowers and stones were off but nice.

Usually stones don’t appeal to him but sapphire was just so appealing to him. It made his heart all the sudden pound when he felt a touch that made him flench.

But it was only Sapnap waking him up since it was now 10 am in the morning. The shades of blue in the sky gave him sonny blue vibes of a city morning at a cafe.

George got up from the couch just to sit back on it. The sudden get up made him vividly able to make up what’s in front of him, from the blood rushing. The black clouds weren’t helping his vision, took him a moment to regain his vision.

“Light headed?” Asked Sapnap. “Yeah..” 

Sapnap helped him to get up, seems the sleep on the couch night had an unceasing pain in his back that he had to crack his back and stretch.

“Hey George, Dream sent me a message asking about us, what should I say?” Sapnap face glowed with happiness.

“Why don’t we face time ask him if we can face time him tomorrow?” Asked George hoping it was a good idea.

Sometimes the unease can feel better when hearing the voice.

Specially when it’s from the beloved ones.

They sent him a message hoping they receive a yes as a reply.

They decided to go out together probably to a cafe grab a breakfast and walk around town or go to an arcade. But they will see how it goes from the cafe when they take breakfast.

George ordered a cappuccino with a Croissant, while sapnap asked for melon milk and chocolate muffins.

The cafe bakes smelled like almond with a swift of citrus.

George just walking with sapnap with just blue chains jangling on his jeans.

They went to the arcade that was facing the ocean side, for some reasons it’s usually busy but not today. They had fun playing arcade machines like street fighters, DDR and etc. they really enjoyed spending time together, it was really different from when it’s with Dream.

Sometimes love is needed in the heart, but they are so caught in each other having fun playing.

They have been doing that for the past 4 days going out and spending time together, making the once was awkward silence replaced with laughs and giggles.

The thing nice reminding feeling of being with Dream changed to be having feeling for Sapnap.

He didn’t expect the once a rude guy he annoyed him with the joking insults, will be someone who would enjoy with some quality time. They were hanging out in a car on the hills just watching the stars at night since it was a starry night today.

‘I’m just caught in the moment, I shouldn’t be thinking of him like that’ thought George to himself, knowing he possibly doing so many wrongs here.

He was starring the whole time at Sapnap that Sapnap started to call him.

“I can feel your graining into my head, is there something you want to say? I have been talking the past hour and you were quite.” Sapnap said as he laughed it off.

“N-no, I was just zoning out... thinking about something...” replied George hesitantly.

“Thinking about something? What is it.” Asked Sapnap mostly to get him to talk and that isn’t only him who’s talking.

“It’s nothing” answered George since he doesn’t want his emotions to ruin the friendship he has.

Sapnap got his face closer to George, which made George nervous panic not knowing what to do still looking away. But when he turned his face he noticed he was too close to him, he didn’t know what to do.

Sapnap sat back “What was that for?” George said with face that pink from his cheeks to the top of his ear.

“Just wanted to see something.” Replied Sapnap with a grin. 

The car become silent until they decided to go back him.

As they went inside the house, George saw Sapnap was ahead of him on the couch to chose a movie.

He hanged his jacket and took his shoe off. As he started to walk to the couch he went behind Sapnap wanting to ask him if he wants a snack. But little he didn’t sapnap know when he turned his head to face him, he made the both of them kiss on the lip accidentally. 

The dismissive feeling hit again making them don’t know how to accept the feeling they just gave to the other.

They both went quite for few seconds, for Sapnap who was still shocked hoping he could understand what just happen.

“I think am g-gonna go to my room” said Sapnap.

“Y-yeah, same” 

As they both left to their room.

Sapnap felt weird as he hugged his pillow, he never felt that way toward George. He always thought keeping business to himself was always the better option.

He tried to sleep it off same as George who went already to sleep.

“Sapnap”

“Sapnap”

“Wake up”

He saw himself in the living room as if it was having deja vu of what happened. It felt weird as he felt a wall build around him out of no where.

“Is this how am seen?” He asked himself.

Only to see himself falling a hot coco cup that was getting steered. Seeing himself lost only seeing George face everywhere.

“Am I ruining what’s between them?” As he kept looking around him seeing the hot coco he was in turned to a grass land.

And then saw the sky falling on top of him making him wake up in panic staying awake.

At least Dream is returning tomorrow.

He stayed awake the rest of the night, he watched YouTube in his own room.

He heard a door open down stairs it sounded like Dream finally came home.

After the Dream home coming, it’s been weird vibes at home.

George dates with Dream have been filled with questions about Sapnap, and the same way with Sapnap with Dream asking about George.

The two been dming each other behind his back talking in a way more than just ‘friends’.

He never questioned about the truth of these questions toward him, he never cared since he was glad they are trying to know more about the other since he usually see them being dicks toward the other. 

It only got weird until Sapnap decided to have a little make out with George.

“What are you doing here alone, gogy~” as George sat on his lap.

“You know why~” replied George as he started to kiss him.

George hands were behind sapnap neck as Sapnap roamed under the shirt.

They were kissing each other back, George started to lean in more to deepen the kiss. George felt fireworks in his mind, Sapnap hands were on his hips wrapping his hands around him.

When they both pulled away, sapnap buried his face into the crook of George neck.

“Nuh uh you can’t leave a mark or me or Dream will know” giggled George.

“Come on just one mark~”

“No~”

George couldn’t help but lick his bottom lip to start kissing him again. George only melted when Sapnap took control of the kiss.

Dream came in unannounced as he opened the door the groceries that were once in his hands hit the floor.

“What’s going on here?!” Dream was furious.

"DREAM! it's not what it looks like I can explain-" sapnap didn’t expect them to be exposed for their secret relationship this way.

"George we can't just hide it anymore we have to-" 

"DREAM LISTEN it isn’t what it-"

“George first Callahan and now with my best friend!”

“Dream, listen we kissed before this wasn’t our first.” Growled Dream in anger and frustration.

But then there was a pause of silence after that sentence.

“George do you even love me?” As his eyes swell and started to tear up slowly, trailing from Dream’s face down his cheeks.

"I did love you, once. no matter what you think." George replied.

Dream was just in absolute shock that he left to his room.

He felt blind and nostalgic about everything he didn’t pay attention to before.

The questions, the attitude that changed between them and the time they have been spending.

It’s been few weeks since that incident, the feelings were creating new paths yet so much to unpack on how to feel.

Sapnap was at a park sitting on the bench thinking to himself. It’s very late at night, George was walking through the busy streets and saw him.

Sapnap was holding a gem in his hand. It was the same gem he George saw in his dream. He felt love was steering him again.

“Hey.. Sapnap how has it been?” Asked George who haven’t seen Sapnap after the incident.

George was alone.

“Am doing fine. Where is Dream?” It felt weird to not see him with Dream.

“Oh that’s a long story but we broke up. I have my own apartment and have been sitting there after the whole mess we created.” Replied George in a calm tone as he sat beside him.

“I see” sapnap put his head on George shoulder.

They had a moment of quite bond. Looking at the street traffic and the people walking around.

It’s been like 20 minutes by now, George thinking now it’s a good time to go home.

“Hey do...” sapnap was asleep already.

George smiled and found a taxi to take them to his apartment.

They might have done a failure decision now but they are having what they wanted, even that it broke their friend hard to shreds to glass.

Dream was home alone wondering what to do with all the emotions that still filled him.

Sapnap was having another dream but it was nice this time. He was feeling warmth felt like Vulcan powers. He raised his hand looking at it felt warm head coming from it that he placed it agonist his face and laidback on the ground and watched as the desert turn from a dead land to a very colorful gem cave.

He felt like melting into his hands from the warmth.

The gems were in variety of shapes and colors and types.

He can hear another pair of foot steps. When he opened his eyes he knottiest a pair of blue feets resembling sapphire.

He raised his head to see a sapphire George. He got up to hold his hand, the pressure George felt made him feel so close to him.

He then hear a voice talking to him.

“Wake up”

“Sapnap”

“Sapnaaap?”

“Wake up”

He starts opening his eyes slowly to look at George in front of him.

“Seems you enjoyed the dream you were having. Was it that good of a sleep?” Giggled Goerge.

“Mhm”

“What was it about?”

“Us”

“Oh, what was it about?” Asked George getting curious.

Sapnap sat himself up properly to tell him.

“You were made out of sapphire and I had some heat to fire power that made warmth.” Explained Sapnap.

George gave him water to hopefully wake fully now.

He looked toward the window. “It’s windy...” 

“By the way you slept on my shoulder last night were you that tired?” Laughed George.

“Well couldn’t sleep but around o was able, still not over what happened. After all you are the one who steered me around to fall in love with you.” Answered Sapnap with honesty since he wasn’t sleeping properly after the incident even that weeks have passed by.

George just kissed him on the cheek to make him feel better.

Sapnap kissed him back giving him a peck on the lip and pulling away.

“If you want to spend rest of the day here we can, unless if you want to go out?~” George suggested, hoping he will get up.

“Bed sounds better to me” teased Sapnap, knowing it will annoy the other male.

“Come on get your lazy ass up Sapnap” giggled George.

“Says the guy that sleeps more than” as he laughed in response.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter  
> @pineschlong
> 
> It was based of something me and a friend spoke about on twitter.
> 
> Also the theme was inspired from a song called “sapphire blue” by My’Key Iso


End file.
